<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome to Titania &amp; Oberon by maidens_wanderlust</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941122">Welcome to Titania &amp; Oberon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidens_wanderlust/pseuds/maidens_wanderlust'>maidens_wanderlust</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Still Star-Crossed (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied Reincarnation, Modern AU, Soulmates AU, Urban Fantasy, main slowburn vs background instalove, rosvolio, silent discos, small shakespearan easter eggs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidens_wanderlust/pseuds/maidens_wanderlust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A silent disco that promises you'll find a soulmate before the night is up? Juliet is willing to give the place a chance. Rosaline, however, would rather stay holed up in her dorm working on her thesis paper. In another part of the city, Romeo wants to give love another try at the same silent disco. Benvolio has given up on love altogether. Can Titania &amp; Oberon really bring soulmates together or is it all a farce?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benvolio Montague &amp; Romeo Montague, Rosaline Capulet &amp; Juliet Capulet, Rosaline Capulet/Benvolio Montague</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome to Titania &amp; Oberon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally written for unwrittenmusings' Rosvolio Soulmate AU Challenge; I'm just super late for a number of reasons. XD; Either way, if you make it to the bottom, I hope you enjoyed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rosaline loved Juliet. By God she did, but this latest scheme of hers had to be her strangest one yet. Not even her puppy eyes and pout could make Rosaline falter. She shook her head and turned in her chair, picking up her pen and skimming through her thesis that begged to be looked over for the third time that night alone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now I know you're desperate," Rosaline said. "Really, Jules? A silent disco?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> silent disco!" Juliet exclaimed. She jabbed her finger at the neon-colored flyer in her hand. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>THE</span>
  </em>
  <span> silent disco in the whole city! It opened up a few weeks ago and my girlfriends haven't stopped talking about it!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline sighed and dropped her pen. She rested her cheek on her knuckles and faced Juliet again, narrowing her eyes. "And what's so great about being in a crowded building with headphones on and looking like complete fools to people coming in?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet's smile grew wider. "There's a rumor that if you go into this place single, you'll leave with your soulmate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline stared at her for a few seconds without saying a word. Seeing that Juliet's grin wasn't disappearing anytime soon, she opted for paying attention to her paper again. "That's complete nonsense, Jules. How would that even work?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"To be honest, I'm not sure, but I'm willing to check it out!" Juliet pulled a chair, dragged it next to Rosaline, and sat down. She rested a hand over Rosaline's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Please, Rosy? I know everyone deals with break ups in their own way, but there's only so much time you can drown yourself in work before everything starts blending together."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline resisted the urge to tug on the silver charm bracelet Escalus gave her for their first anniversary of dating three years ago. Instead she rested her free hand over Juliet's. This beautiful cousin of hers was only thinking of her, trying to include her in everything she could think of for the last month. And she appreciated it. She did. But she was in no mood for a building full of people sweating and most likely singing off-key. "Jules-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I swear on our Capulet name," Juliet said, holding her free hand up as if she was swearing herself into court, "that if you go with me for this one night, I will leave you alone to your studies and other coping mechanisms… as long as they are not detrimental to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline couldn't help but chuckle. She released her gentle hold on Juliet's other hand and ran her hand through her own hair. She grimaced at some of the tangles that got caught in her nails. "Okay, okay. I'll go."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excellent!" Juliet said. She rose from the chair. "I'm going back to my dorm to get ready!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I need to look over my paper one more time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, I know," Juliet said. She grabbed her beret and scarf off of Rosaline’s bed. "That's why I'm going to go back to shower and when I'm properly dried up, I'll bring everything back here and get us both ready. Deal?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline, already resuming where she left off on her notes, absentmindedly bobbed her head. "Deal."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since Benvolio showed Romeo that silent disco flyer as a brief distraction, he hadn't known peace. Romeo wouldn't shut up about it. If he wasn't talking to Benvolio about all the reviews he read online or the weird fact that the building forbade filming, he was reciting sonnets or spacing out in class. As much as he found Romeo's antics overbearing, he couldn't help but endure it. Better to have a cousin infatuated with love than a heartbroken cousin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benvolio knew how painful a broken heart could be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was why, against his better judgement, he agreed to accompany Romeo to this silent disco called Titania &amp; Oberon. Supposedly it was matchmaking silent disco that guaranteed everyone walked out with their soulmate. Complete bull, but what harm could going out for one night do?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So here he was walking with Romeo with the silent disco being a train ride away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is it, Ben," Romeo said. He slipped his arm around Benvolio's and Benvolio inwardly smirked at the people who were annoyed that they now had to walk around two people instead of cutting through. "Love is waiting for us in that place and it will be the best night of our lives."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know about all that," Benvolio said with a laugh. He patted Romeo's hand on his arm. "If love is waiting for anyone, it's you." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because you haven't given up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Romeo's face faltered and his voice lowered as he nudged Benvolio's arm with his free hand. "You deserve to love and be loved too, Ben."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar ache nudged Benvolio's chest. The reminder that no matter how devoted he was to her, so sure that he would marry her and start a family, she didn't feel the same way. It meant nothing to her; a game to pass the time until she got bored of him and left to find someone else to entertain her. He swallowed. "Thanks, Rome."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the line got shorter and shorter, Rosaline wanted nothing more than to go back to her dorm. This shabby building was no bigger than your standard coffee shop and it had the audacity to have two bodyguards standing at each side of the door. That aside, how were they handling maximum capacity? There was no way everyone in line could fit in there. She rubbed her temples. "Jules, I cannot."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet hummed. "I will admit the outside leaves plenty of room for doubt, but I have a good feeling about this, Rosy. Let's just check out the inside and if it doesn't work out for us, then we can go home."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you'll still keep to your word?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay then." Rosaline rubbed her wrist and forgot that she had taken the bracelet off, her own decision, before leaving the dorm. She allowed her arms to rest at her sides again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon it was their turn at the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please read the sign on the door," said the bodyguard on the left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What si-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Rosaline could finish her question, sure enough words appeared on the door written in glimmering gold. Her mouth dropped. Juliet grabbed her hand with a soft gasp, and Rosaline held onto Juliet's as if her life depended on it. Despite the warring thoughts in her head, she did as they instructed. The sign read like so:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Titania &amp; Oberon's Rules:</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1) No fighting. This is a sanctuary for love to bloom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>2) No re-entry. Once you leave this sanctuary, you can't come back. Ever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>3) Any attempts to compromise another person's drink or food will cost you half of your lifespan. Do not test this rule.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline raised her eyebrows at the last one. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That went from zero to one hundred.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The golden words disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you agree to these terms?" asked the second bodyguard on the right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," Juliet said with a firm voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes..?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bodyguards gestured at the door, which opened on its own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline was too stunned at what stood before her and Juliet to hightail it back to the dorm. The silent disco may have looked like an abandoned coffee shop on the outside, but the inside? It looked like a banquet hall being rented out for a night of clubbing. They couldn't hear the music through the people's headphones, but by God, the people were either chatting at the bar or singing off-key to some song. Juliet tugged her forward and she allowed it. How could they not have noticed this when they were standing behind several people? How?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door closed behind them and Juliet never let go of Rosaline's hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Holy crap," Juliet whispered, her eyes were wide but she had the biggest smile on her face.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did your girlfriends forget to mention something?" Rosaline asked with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet shrugged. "All they said was that it was magical and talked about their new lovers. I thought they were saying "magical" in figurative speech."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, they should've made that clear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she came close to suggesting that they find the nearest exit, a tall woman and a short man appeared before them with overly enthusiastic expressions on their faces. The woman sported dark brown curly hair, light brown eyes that almost glowed gold, and an hourglass frame. The short man had a slight hump in his back and had dark green hair and amber eyes. Judging by the rings on their respective left index fingers, it was safe to assume they were married to each other.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Welcome to Titania &amp; Oberon, Rosaline and Juliet Capulet!" the woman shouted. "I am Billie Spear and this is my husband Andy Spear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A pleasure to meet you two!" Andy said. "Now follow us and you can pick your own headphones."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet followed Andy without question, but Rosaline stepped away from Billie's attempt to grab her hand. "Hold on, how do you know our names?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just relax, Rosy!" Juliet shouted without looking back. She easily disappeared with Andy in the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Your cousin is right, Rosaline," Billie said. She held out her hand for Rosaline to take. She looked at her with such a soft, sympathizing gaze that Rosaline found herself accepting her hand. Grinning, Billie gently led her through the crowd to a black table that had black wireless headphones with neon linings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There is no wrong choice," Billie said. "Pick your headphones and enjoy yourself. As I'm sure you saw, we have the bars on either side of the building so feel free to eat and drink whenever you feel famished. Until then, love!" She gave Rosaline a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back to the front.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alone and God knew where Juliet could be. Rosaline took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This is a fever dream, Rosaline," she said to herself. She picked up a black headphone lined with neon blue and slipped it over her ears. She bobbed her head to the music and resigned to walking around and observing other people dancing and singing. At least this club had decent music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benvolio had a lot of things to say about this place. First, this place was weird as heck. It was like the T.A.R.D.I.S. decided to retire, take the form of a rundown coffee shop, and spend the rest of her days screwing with the minds of humans. Second, the couple that had approached him and Romeo were sketchy as all get out. Normally it was Romeo who would at least have his suspicion game on point, but he rolled along with it as if it was the most normal thing. And the lovable son of a gun had the balls to leave him in Andy's care and disappear with Billie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he followed Andy to the table full of headphones in the back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Pick any headphone and enjoy yourself, Benvolio. Food and drinks are on either side of the building. You and your cousin can stay as long as you want and let loose."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that was the third thing that bothered him; how did they know their names? Whatever. He slipped on the black headphones lined with neon brown  and he figured the song out thanks to the people's off key singing long beforehand. It was an old song, but still catchy and easy to dance to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It didn't take him long to do a few dance moves, mimicking the way the original singer did in the music video. He then chuckled at himself and settled for simple bouncing with random people. This had to be a dream. There was no matchmaking soulmate silent disco. This was just a regular silent disco and all the magical elements were part of a dream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If it was a dream, then he could pretend that everything was okay.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Someone bumped into him, snapping him out of his thoughts. On instinct, he held them by their arms to steady them and the person held on for support. He allowed himself to chuckle at being startled and patted their arm to get them to look up. He was going to ask if they were okay but he stopped in the middle of what he was about to say upon seeing their face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had lovely dark brown skin and large brown eyes. They wore their hair in a bun with curly wisps gracing sides of their faces. They stared back at him with their mouth hanging slightly open; a slight gap between their front teeth. It was cute. He found himself giving them a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You okay?</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mouthed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They nodded their head. They let go of him and straightened themselves out. Reading their lips he could tell they were thanking him so he bobbed his head to acknowledge the gratitude. They smiled at him before turning and walking past people who were still bouncing around with, frankly, no sense of rhythm for this song. Benvolio could imagine Romeo judging them all for this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Speaking of that devil, he decided he was going to look for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline was so close to giving up it wasn't even funny. She kept bumping into people who were too busy bouncing and grinding and, dear Lord, this was why she hated clubs. The man, assuming he was a man, that she bumped into earlier was cute, she had to admit. Those light blue eyes, that smile, and smooth skin and goatee. Soulmate silent disco or not, he wouldn't have any trouble finding a partner in here, if that was what he was after.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shook her head. She didn't have time thirsting after someone she managed to collide with. She had her cousin to find.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the music stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On instinct, she paused in the middle of her stride and noticed that everyone else had done the same thing. The lights, previously shining those obnoxious neon colors, turned to darkness only to return in softer colors, mainly red, pink, and white.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then the music began to play in her ears again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They say it's a river, circles the Earth</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A beam of light shining to the edge of the universe...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, she heard this song before on the radio. She had found it online and listened to it so many times that she could sing along before the night had ended. A sad, thoughtful smile graced her face. She gazed at the people who started to move again, albeit slowly this time. Some were already dancing with someone. Others wandered around as if they were in a trance. One couple ended up being a trio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. It was no use looking for Juliet. Juliet was like a magnet to people in places like this. Dancing with people for fun was one thing; slow dancing in a somewhat intimate setting was another. She would have to wait this out. So she mouthed along to the song as she searched for the closest side. She'd wait at the bar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And there was the stranger again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked like he was wandering aimlessly as well. She found herself walking toward him. Closer and closer, she realized that he was mouthing along to the song as well. Before she could change her mind about approaching him, his eyes met hers and he smiled at her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she smiled back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned his gaze toward the light, then back to her, and rolled his eyes with his smile still intact.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me about it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she mouthed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bobbed his head toward the bar that they were closer to and, now that she thought about it, she could use a small meal break. So she allowed him to lead the way to the bar. As soon as they found two stools for themselves, they took off their headphones. He helped her into her stool before settling into his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Judging by our mutual distaste in our surroundings, I'll take it someone else dragged you into this as well?" he said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline snorted. "Yes, my cousin. She wanted to check this place out and thought it would do me some good. You?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Cousin as well," he said. "To be fair, I showed him a flyer of this place, but I didn't actually believe in it. I just wanted to distract him from a bad break up. Hadn't seen him so excited in so long so this weirdness is worth it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So I'm not the only one perturbed by everything around here," Rosaline said with an exaggerated sigh. She rested her hand on his arm. "The words on the door, those hosts knowing our names without any prompting, and the door disappearing behind us. If Juliet hadn't been so susceptible to it, I would've gotten us out of here by now. I was looking for her before I kept running into you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And I was looking for my cousin Romeo," he said. He paused and held out his hand to her. "The name's Benvolio by the way."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline accepted his head and shook it. "Rosaline."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bartender approached their area and they ordered their food and drink, which ended up being free.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Our goal is to help everyone in this sanctuary find love," the bartender said. "We charge nothing."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, thank you..." Benvolio peered at the bartender's name tag, "Viola."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Viola gave them a curtsy before leaving to get their food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe this place really is magic and run by the fae," Rosaline said jokingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, allow me to counter your theory," Benvolio said in a fake British accent. "If they are fae, then our fate is already sealed since they know our names, names we never gave in the first place. Two, if they were fae, they would never let us leave, which we can do at any time." He pointed at the exit door that she could barely see if not for the neon sign. "Three, they allow us breaks from dancing. And last, but not least, we should not accept any food from them. I don't know about you, but there's no way I'm turning down free food."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline let out a dramatic sigh, "You got me there. I'm too hungry to turn down free food."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled and relaxed against the counter. "So...what's your story outside of this, if you don't mind me asking?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Did she mind? Couldn't say that she did. There wasn't much to tell. She was a grad student going to the same university as her cousin with a year to go and hopefully a secured job overseas. "Just a woman deep in her studies. You?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I suppose we're in the same boat," he said. "I'm in art school though."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Studies are studies," she said with a shrug. "You see art everywhere so someone has to do it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genuine appreciation showed through every part of his face. "You're the first one other than Romeo to say that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Poor guy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He must not have a big support system</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "Well, it's the truth...and I hope art is truly what you want to do with your life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The food and drink came and they found themselves talking about small things like favorite childhood memories, horror stories from boarding schools, opinions on movies, sports, just about everything. Sometimes they found themselves bonding over shared interests and other times playfully bantering on the small things they disagreed with. For the most part they had the same views on issues that mattered most.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She found herself being kind of glad she didn't find Juliet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think some of these people will find their future lover from this tonight?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So many people in here, it's bound to work for someone," she said. "Just not everyone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Makes sense," he said. "If I was younger, I might've believed this back when I was optimistic about love."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you're not anymore?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can't say I am."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline rubbed her wrist. "I can understand that. I'm not in a place to experience it again and I believe I would be okay with never finding it again."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd say the same but I don't think Romeo would allow it for too long."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? What's your story?" she asked. Only God knew why she was curious. Maybe because the tone in his voice sounded so defeated. She wondered if that was how she sounded to Juliet. Maybe she could be a friend to this man. She rested a hand on his and gave it a light squeeze. "If you want to talk about it, that is."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave a contemplative look before sighing. "I met her four years ago at an actual club. It started off as a fling, but it didn't take long for it to be  an actual relationship. However, she broke up with me almost a year ago and I haven't dated anyone or gone out on dates since." He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Did you love her?" Rosaline asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I did," he said without missing a beat. "I thought she was the one I was going to marry. Have kids, retire, the whole cliche thing. I was so apprehensive about love and marriage, but I thought I was safe with her. She...just didn't feel the same way. She never did. She saw someone to amuse her until she got bored."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline hummed, touching her wrist where the bracelet would've been. "That's a shame, really. I'm sorry that happened to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what about you?" he asked. He bobbed his head toward her wrist. "You had someone important too?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes," she said with a sigh. "We were childhood friends. I was actually closer to his sister Isabella, but he had always been in the picture. We fell in love during college and I thought it made sense."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Were you not on the same page?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Once upon a time. He planned on continuing his studies in America...and he wanted me to come with him. I didn't want to because I had a great program here and my eyes set on a company in a whole different country. He saw it as rejection and broke up with me. Nothing I said could persuade him that, while I loved him, I couldn't change my ambitions for him."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Heh. With all due respect, it sounds like your boy is a dunce."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And your girl sounds like a fickle harpy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To her surprise, he let out a snicker. She laughed with him, resting a hand on his shoulder and leaning over completely embarrassed that she would say such a thing to a person she had just met and who had confided in her. They held a gaze that lingered a few seconds too long and she cleared her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to see if they finally switched songs on these things?" she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They turned their attention to the crowd. Everyone seemed to be singing the same song this time and dancing energetically. The more he smiled, the more she found herself appreciating it. "I think it's safe to go back on the dance floor." He slipped his headphones on and held out a hand to her. "Shall we?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline slipped her headphones on and accepted his hand. "We shall."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She lost track of time dancing with Benvolio. Most times they were making complete clowns of themselves and it made her laugh. Other times, they'd dance so close and, yes, it was flirty, but it didn't mean anything. Just because they confided in each other didn't mean she knew everything about him. Yes, she knew about his favorite color, favorite music, movies, you name it. But she knew little about his home life or his family. And seeing how they would most likely never see each other again, she would never learn these things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, she wouldn't mind learning more about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The realization stopped her in the middle of dancing with him and he caught on right away, stopping with her. He took his headphones off. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm fine!" she said too quickly. "I-I think I could use some air. It's stuffy in here all of a sudden."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If he didn't buy it, he didn't show it. Instead, he offered her his arm and gazed toward the back. It was the only door visible save for whenever someone new came in from the front. Grateful, she accepted his arm and they made their way through the people. Benvolio opened the door and motioned for her to go out first. She did and he stepped out behind her. The door closed behind them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Fresh air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it took five seconds for her to realize what they just did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shoot!" she exclaimed. "I forgot we can't go back in!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They turned around and, true enough, the door that allowed them out was nowhere to be seen. Benvolio whistled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I dare say we are terrible cousins."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, speak for yourself." She slapped his arm in good nature. He seemed pleased with himself and, wow, his smile was even more beautiful outside than in a dark club coffee shop.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you starting to feel better?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah, I am."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good. You want to take the bench?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way and sat down. Rosaline checked her watch. Two in the morning. They had been out for five hours. It was a miracle she didn't pass out from social overload. She supposed she had Benvolio to thank for that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I do believe you performed a miracle tonight, Mr. Montague," Rosaline said. "I was out for five hours, spent most of it with you, and I'm not that burnt out."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd love to take credit but I think it had something to do with this place."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No," she said softly. "It was definitely you. I’ve only known you for a few hours and yet, I feel like I can trust you as a friend."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Likewise, Ms. Capulet."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft smile on his face reached his eyes and she could only smile back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I borrow your phone for a sec?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave it to him without question and he began typing away. When he was done, he gave her the phone back. She looked and saw that it was indeed his number, name saved and all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do with it as you please," he said, "but if you can use another friend, I'm more than glad to be that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline didn’t say anything. Instead, she sent him a text. A small chime sound buzzed in Benvolio’s pocket. Rosaline bobbed her head at Benvolio with a warm smile. “Consider us officially friends.” She held her hand out to him and he took it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends,” he repeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Rosaline!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline and Benvolio jumped at the sudden noise. Her cousin came out of the building completely flushed in the face and laughing her head off. Rosaline had seen Juliet drunk before and this was not laughter from intoxication but one of pure bliss. Rosaline stood up. "Juliet, where have you been?" She approached her cousin and held out her arms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll tell you when we're back at the dorm!" Juliet said, accepting Rosaline’s embrace. She leaned over and waved at Benvolio. "I see you came out with someone! What's your name?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Benvolio, ma'am."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Juliet's eyes widened and her grin grew even bigger. She squeezed Rosaline's arms. "We have to go; we have to go</span>
  <em>
    <span> now</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, okay," Rosaline said with a laugh. She didn't know what had her cousin hyper but knowing she would see Benvolio again, she was quite ready to go back to the dorm. She looked over her shoulder. "I'll see you around, Benvolio. Be careful."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I should be saying the same to you. Good night, Rosaline."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rosaline allowed Juliet to lead her away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So...he's your soulmate, huh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Juliet, that whole thing is ridiculous. He's not my soulmate.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>But at least I made a new friend.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You always were the type to take things slow," Juliet said. She rested her head on Rosaline's shoulder. "I think you're going to like what I have to tell you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benvolio didn't have to wait long for Romeo to come out after the Capulet cousins had left.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So this is where you were! Benvolio, it was amazing!" Romeo said with a flushed face. "I was dancing, right? Just dancing and bouncing with everyone and trying to teach them how to dance because, Ben, they could </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was fun, yeah? Then when the disco grew dark and changed into </span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> by John Graham-"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Benvolio said. "Wait a minute; that's not what played on my headphones."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Romeo didn't even seem miffed at being interrupted. He tilted his head with that wonder still present in his eyes. "Oh, yeah? What song did you get?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love Is</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Benvolio said. "...Did that song not come up for you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Romeo shook his head, a grin growing bigger and bigger on his face. "Not at any point."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Maybe it happened when you had them off? When you took a break?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I doubt it; Juliet and I danced the whole time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benvolio stopped. "Juliet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I found her mouthing the lyrics and snapping to the rhythm. Or trying to. Ben, she couldn't snap to save her life."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that so?" Benvolio said with a laugh. He hung his arm over Romeo's shoulder and prompted them forward. "Tell me more about your night."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if you promise to tell me about yours."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Benvolio couldn't help but chuckle again. "Sure. I have a feeling you're going to like where this goes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You think they'll be okay this time, Billie?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who? Romeo and Juliet?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, my dear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was seven in the morning and most of the people were out of the club. All that was left now was to help the staff clean up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie stopped in the middle of sweeping, humming in thought. "They're still young lambs in love with love...but as long as they're willing to work on it, I think they'll be okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And what of the skeptics?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie didn't miss the humor in her beloved husband's voice. She snickered right with him. "It's up to them what they do with the thread of fate, my dear. But, yes, I am optimistic for them as well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Agreed," Andy said softly. They shared a brief sweet kiss and smiled at each other until Andy cleared his throat and continued picking up more headphones off the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Billie chuckled underneath her breath. Oh, Andy; always the shy one whenever he showed public displays of affection even after twenty years of marriage. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She started sweeping again and took a good look at their lair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, last night was another successful night, and she looked forward to her next stop: Messina.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, shout out to the Lyft driver who had <i>Love Is</i> by Vanessa Williams and Brian McKnight on the radio. I fell in love immediately and decided I wanted that to be the mood song for when I wrote Rosvolio for this story. </p>
<p>Again, I hope you enjoyed and are staying safe during these times. Take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>